


你和你和他

by 7929



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25306903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7929/pseuds/7929
Summary: 复联四后的thor在萨卡找到了他的弟弟大纲
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Kudos: 1





	你和你和他

发福雷神（我真不想说这个词）跟着银护满宇宙跑，最后他们来到萨卡，几年前那场革命似乎并没有怎么改变这个混乱的星球，这个宇宙垃圾场中转站依然一副非常赛博朋克的配色（。

锤来到宗师大厅，那里围着一大圈人，问了问说是宗师养的猫崽在赌博，不一会儿走出一个爱尔兰小矮人，他说自己输了三枚金币。人群中打开一小块缺口，锤在人群的缝隙中见到了坐在赌桌上的少年，大概是中庭人14，5岁的样子，黑发绿眼，一脸神气，锤当时就懵了，一声loki脱口而出。

然后锤就挤进去一把抓住少年的手，少年吓了一跳问你谁啊搞什么？周围人懵逼看戏，锤说别闹了，弟弟，少年急了手里幻化出匕首被锤一把接住，小男孩立刻变成蛇从他手里钻出去跑了。俩人追逃战，少年跑的很快但毕竟小，被锤堵在过道间，锤说你怎么又开始赌了，刚才出千了吧？少年说我光明正大出千，赌博不就是比出千，还有你到底谁啊，以前输给过我？我把钱还你别追了成吗？锤觉得不对劲问你就是loki啊？少年点点头说他是这么叫我没错，锤问他是谁？身后就幽幽响起一句，你要对我的小猫做什么啊。

锤回头差点跟宗师脸贴脸撞上，小loki躲到宗师身后说他一直追他，锤还没来得及问你对基做什么了就晕过去了（。

锤被小loki推醒了，他环顾四周发现这个地方挺像以前角斗士休息间，小loki见他醒了就站起来问你是谁，我又是谁（so, WHO AM I？？？），锤说那人怎么跟你说的，小loki说他醒过来什么都不记得，daddy只告诉我是loki，我可以做任何我想做的事，锤听他管宗师叫daddy脸色特别差，一直没说话，小loki急了说你就不能说点什么吗（say something！）！

锤说我曾经是阿斯加德的王，小loki笑了一声，锤继续说还是你的兄长，没什么比这更荣耀。小loki挑高眉毛说哇哦，那我真是身世悲惨，锤说你说没人比你更爱我，小loki点点头，你们真是兄弟情深，但我应该不是你弟弟，拜拜，就跑了。

回去之后宗师问他干嘛去了，小loki说他看看犯人，因为那人好像认识他，然后试探性地问我以前干过什么吗？宗师说你以前生过孩子，小基懵逼，宗师哈哈一笑，逗你玩的，过了一会儿他又说我没骗过你，只是隐瞒了一点信息，就像线索游戏一样，你怨恨我吗？小基说怎么会，我只感谢你，那些不是愉快回忆吧。

小基回房间之后被强制进入睡眠，拉他入梦的是个高瘦的男人，长得不错，甚至称得上艳丽（别嫌雷啊我觉得他越后面越熟），腰细腿长，还有一个特抓马的披风，而且优美且突出的颧骨和同样的黑发绿瞳让他康起来特别像……小基长大的样子。男人冲小基打招呼，你好，我是loki。

小基:……哦。

小基:你哥好挫。

loki笑着说你就是我，那也是你哥。

小基:哦，但是你爱他，我不爱他，所以你是他弟弟，我不是。

loki笑得面不改色，说你再去找他，小基说我不去，loki说你必须去，不然你活过来的意义没了大半，小基怒了说我要怎么活是我自己事谁也别想管然后强行从梦里挣脱出去，醒过来一身冷汗躺在地上，然后跑出去找锤（。

最后就是小基嘴上说我不认识你，但身体很诚实地接近锤，最后为了帮锤主动找意识里的loki（他一直认为自己跟loki是两个人，所以对loki说的你就是我非常不认可），说你来吧，loki说你想好了？小基说就算我不同意你也不会理吧，快点把事情办完，loki捂住小基的嘴说对不起，我必须这样，因为我就是你，然后就跟小基的灵魂融合了。

实际是，之前洛基预感到自己要遭受厄运，但不能确定具体情况，于是在萨卡的时候请求宗师如果有一天我死了看在我给你带来的乐趣上让我重生一次，宗师答应了，但他不能百分百信任宗师，就把自己的记忆单独备了一份藏在灵魂深处。然后遇到灭霸（），飞船炸了之后宗师真的信守诺言过来把基复活了，但他同时把基的记忆全扔出去，所以复活的只是小基，作为记忆的loki就一直窝在小基意识深处直到锤来了把他唤醒。

灵魂完整的基恢复记忆就跟着老哥又私奔啦，这次用的是他从魔法口袋里掏出来的各种宝贝，锤看着说这不是以前咱爸宝库里的吗，难怪苏尔特尔出来的那么慢你到底拿了多少东西啊？基瞪他说怎么了，家都炸了不允许我收拾行李？锤说不是，觉得你厉害，真的。然后就看着他笑。

他们回地球，锤说带你去看新阿斯加德，基看到阿斯加德渔村脸色五彩斑斓，说金宫呢？老子的雕像呢？锤说中庭地小将就着吧，基又想起来之前的话，问曾经是阿斯加德的王几个意思？锤看天望地，女武神正好出来，然后转身大喊欢迎前国王王后探亲！然后过来跟基自我介绍hello我是阿斯加德现任领导人。

基看旁边吹口哨望天锤，不知为何手特别痒。

基:我走几年啊你就把君主制变民主制了，流批啊？

基:不是在夸你！

然后锤带着基又跑出去星际旅游，基气鼓鼓地到处找宜居星球，最后找到一个干巴巴的星球，叹口气说凑合着吧，拽着锤下船，说一会儿你让这下雨，锤问干嘛啊？基说你不是问我到底拿走多少东西吗，给你看个最重要的，然后掏出一粒种子，锤一看woc我弟流批，是世界树的种子。

神兄弟在这颗无名的星球种下世界树，建造了新的阿斯加德。


End file.
